¡Solo una vez!
by Aurora Caelestis
Summary: Harry ha quedado en Slytherin. Es un poco oscuro. No soporta a Draco Malfoy, a pesar de ser de su casa. Para AERITH SAKURA en el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Advertencias: Spoilers, Longfic, UA/What if, OoC. Por el momento sera T por lenguaje, pero mas adelante sera M por Lemmon/Slash. (RE-EDITADO)
1. Capitulo 1: La tienda de tunicas

Este fic ha sido creado para el "_**Amigo Invisible 2013-14**_" del foro "_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_".

* * *

**Querida Aerith: **

Saludos desde San Juan, Puerto Rico.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo, cariño!

Que Dios te colme de muchas bendiciones y que todo lo que te hayas propuesto para este nuevo año se cumpla. Que este año 2014 sea uno de muchos logros personales, académicos y profesionales.

Cuando recibí el mensaje de que serias mi _**Amigo Invisible**_ y leí tus peticiones casi me dio un soponcio. La primera petición un Drarry. **O.O** Nunca había escrito nada parecido. Es más no había leído nada slash y mucho menos Drarry hasta que me inscribí al Amigo Invisible. Gracias a **Druida** fue que comencé a leer los slash y luego me hizo desear escribir uno, por eso elegí tú primera petición para hacer mi regalo.

Reconozco que me ha dado más dolor de cabeza, ya que aparte del slash das unas especificaciones que fueron desafiantes para mí. Creo que me salí del canon, espero que no te importe. Incluí algunas cositas que son de mi gusto y espero que también sean del tuyo.

La verdad es que disfrute mucho haciendo tu petición. Me desafiaste como escritora. Te darás cuenta que utilice los libros para poder mantener la historia bastante canon, aunque no completamente, ya que querías a nuestro pelinegro en Slytherin. Y, por supuesto, que se quedara con el bomboncito de Draco Malfoy.

Las demás peticiones me gustaría hacerlas después. También es algo desafiante, al menos lo de la tercera generación, ya que ni leo ni he escrito nada parecido, pero para eso necesito tiempo.

**¡Feliz Día de Reyes!**

Espero que lo disfrutes y pueda cumplir con tus expectativas. Las críticas buenas o malas son bienvenidas. Ah, se me olvidaba… disculpa por la ortografía. Si se me fue un detallito, lo siento.

Un abrazo bien fuerte,

Deborah

(Aurora Caelestis)

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

La petición de mi **AI** fue un **What if **en el que Harry acabara en Slytherin. Que al principio se lleva mal con Draco, pero que tenía que terminar en Drarry. Le hubiera gustado una escena de cada año de Hogwarts, en pequeñas viñetas o lo que fuera. Que fuera Drarry pero no de repente, y nada cursi. Lo que termino en un Long-fic. Los fic cortos no son lo mío.

Este fic es una serie de capitulo (no los puedo llamar viñetas porque algunos llevan más de 3,000 palabras) de Harry y Draco. Es posible que incluya uno que otro sobre Harry solamente, pero es que quería desarrollar otra personalidad en Harry, ya que está en Slytherin. Además de darles protagonismo a otros personajes que me agradan de la saga.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER Y ADVERTENCIAS: **

Este fic está basado en la obra literaria de J.K. Rowling. Ha sido modificado con las especificaciones de mi AI, más ideas y creaciones mías. Por lo tanto debo dejar constancias de los siguientes disclaimer y advertencias.

**Disclaimer del fic****:**

Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de HARRY POTTER le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. ROWLING. Sólo la trama es mía. CONTIENE SPOILERS.

**Derechos de autor****: **

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008.

"Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" © 1999

"Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos" © 2000

"Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban" © 2001

"Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego" © 2001

"Harry Potter y la orden del fénix" © 2004

"Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo" © 2006

"Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" © 2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**Advertencias de géneros, rating, etc.****: **

Longfic, UA/What if, OoC, Rated M, Lemon, Slash/Yaoi. **Totalmente fuera del canon****.**

**AHORA SI, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. EN ESPECIAL TU, AERITH, QUE ES TU REGALO. **

* * *

**¡SOLO UNA VEZ!**

**Por: Aurora Caelestis **

**CAPITULO 1: **_La tienda de Túnicas_

Después de salir de Gringotts, Harry no sabía a donde ir. No sabía cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta que tenía mucho dinero. Más del que pudieran tener sus tíos jamás. Aún estaba sorprendido de todo lo que se había enterado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Sus tíos le habían mentido sobre cómo habían muerto sus padres. Se había enterado que era un mago y que iría a un colegio de magia. Que sus padres le habían dejado una fortuna y él había tenido que vivir en la miseria. Había sido un infierno vivir con sus tíos y su odiado primo. Viviendo en la alacena. Que diferente hubiera sido si sus padres hubieran vivido.

La noche anterior había aparecido Hagrid para entregarle su carta de aceptación para ir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y él no se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida. Ahora se encontraban en el callejón Diagon, donde compraría los utensilios que necesitaría para ir al colegio. Se sentía extasiado. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero no era así. Iban caminando por el callejón Diagon, miraba a todas partes y a todo el mundo.

—Tienes que comprarte el uniforme, Harry—dijo Hagrid señalando hacia "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones". Hagrid lo había dejado en la tienda y se había ido. Se sentía un poco nervioso. Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta.

— ¿Necesitas una túnica para Hogwarts?—pregunto. Harry simplemente asintió. –Todos vienen aquí… En realidad, otro chico se está tomando las medidas para su túnica ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda, estaba un niño de rostro pálido que estaba de pie sobre un banquito mientras otra bruja tomaba sus medidas y le ponía alfileres en su larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin acompaño a Harry a otro banquito, le deslizo una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado para el colegio.

—Hola—dijo el chico pálido— ¿También vas para Hogwarts?

—Si—respondió Harry.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libro, y mi madre ha ido a Ollivander a mirar las varitas—dijo el chico pálido con voz aburrida y arrastrando las palabras. —Luego voy arrastrarlos a ver las escobas. No sé porque los de primer año no podemos tener una escoba propia. Voy a molestar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando al colegio de alguna manera.

La primera impresión de ese chico le recordaba al repulsivo de su primo, Dudley. Y no le agradaba. Le parecía demasiado arrogante y petulante. Mimado como su odiado primo. Sabía que no debía a juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, pero este chico no le inspiraba nada de confianza. Tenía la misma sensación de cuando estaba con el odioso de su primo y sus amigos. Desconfianza y desprecio.

— ¿Tú tienes escoba propia?—pregunto el chico pálido.

—No—le respondió el pelinegro, preguntándose para que quería una escoba.

— ¿Pero al menos juegas al Quidditch?

—No—dijo nuevamente el pelinegro, preguntándose qué demonios seria el Quidditch. Por un momento se sentía un pario al desconocer tantas cosas del mundo mágico, pero al recordar lo que había sido su vida con sus tíos y su primo, se sintió mucho mejor al darse cuenta que ese era su mundo. No con los Dursley.

—Yo sí. Mi padre dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?—seguía diciendo el chico pálido.

—No—dijo Harry, sintiendo cada vez más tonto por desconocer de que hablaba el chico, pero de algo si podía estar seguro y era que no quería pertenecer a la misma casa del chico. Era cada minuto más arrogante y le seguía recordando a su odiado primo.

—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos al colegio, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia ha ido a esa casa. ¿Te imaginas en Hufflepuff? Mi padre dice que todos son unos perdedores. Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?—seguía diciendo el chico, mientras el pelinegro no veía la hora de salir de allí. El chico realmente no le agradaba. No se había equivocado. No estaba siendo prejuicioso. El chico no le agradaba. Punto.

—Mmm—dijo Harry sin saber que más contestar, pero pensando que preferiría ir a esa casa que estar con el chico pálido en la misma casa. No sabría cómo podría aguantar al chico. Y no le parecía justo que ahora que descubría una nueva vida, tuviera que vivir en la misma casa con Dudley Dos.

— ¡Hey, mira a ese hombre!—dijo el chico pálido señalando al vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriéndole a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera porque no entraba. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz de que Hagrid hubiera regresado.

— ¿Lo conoces?—pregunto el chico pálido.

A Harry se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y miro al chico. Ya estaba cansado de él y quería salir de allí, para comerse el helado con Hagrid. Además de que estaba cansado del parloteo incesante del rubio. Se daba cuenta de que el chico lo hacía sentirse como un tonto y le recordaba al idiota de su primo. Y él prefería que por ese momento, no tener que recordar a sus tíos y ni a su odioso primo. Quería simplemente disfrutar de ese nuevo mundo que se le abría. Quería conocer el mundo de sus padres. El suyo. Y este chico le recordaba cada segundo que abría la boca a su primo, a sus tíos y todos los años miserables que había vivido con ellos.

—él es Hagrid—dijo Harry contento de saber algo que al menos el chico pálido no sabía. –Hagrid trabaja en Hogwarts—dijo el pelinegro con suficiencia.

—Oh, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?—pregunto en tono despectivo. A Harry cada minuto seguía pensando que el chico era insoportable.

—Es el guardabosque—le contesto Harry en un siseo, que lo sorprendió, porque jamás había utilizado ese tono de voz, ni siquiera con el insoportable de su primo, pero aun así mantuvo su rostro imperito.

—Sí, claro. He escuchado que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que se vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de usar magia, pero el muy inútil termina prendiendo fuego en su cama—dijo en tono de burla.

Harry uso todo su auto control, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, para no golpear al idiota.

—Pues yo creo que es magnífico—le contesto el pelinegro con frialdad.

— ¿Eso crees?—pregunto el chico pálido en tono burlón. — ¿Por qué estas con él? ¿Dónde están tus padres?—

—Están muertos—respondió en tono lúgubre. La última pregunta le había ocasionado un profundo dolor. Mucho más la respuesta. Ya estaba cansado de hablar con el imbécil, que se había ganado en un segundo el título del _chico más idiota que había conocido_. Y eso que pensaba que Dudley era el ganador invicto por años consecutivos.

—Oh, lo siento—dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara ni mucho menos que lo sentía—Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?—pregunto con arrogancia.

A lo que Harry deseo contestarle con un puñetazo y eso que él jamás había sido violento. No sabía de donde le había salido esa vena tan violenta. Tal vez el enterarse sobre la verdad de sus padres y de su origen, fue el detonante que saco todos los años de represión por parte de sus tíos y su primo.

—Sí, eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres—contesto imperito mirando hacia la puerta por donde quería salir antes de que perdiera la paciencia con el idiota que tenía al lado.

—Creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros, ¿no te parece? A los impuros. Los que no son como nosotros. No fueron educados con nuestras costumbres. Dicen que ellos nunca habían escuchado sobre el mundo mágico o Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta. Creo que todo debería quedar en las familias de antiguos magos. Y, a propósito, ¿Cómo te llamas?—

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestarle o mandarlo a la mierda, Madame Malkin dijo:

—Ya está listo lo tuyo—

Harry bajo del banquillo más rápido que ligero, sin lamentarse de dejar de hablar con el chico pálido, sino todo lo contrario, creía que era lo más sano, porque se sentía extraño. Sentía una ligera oscuridad que jamás había sentido y creía que el chico podía ayudarlo a desarrollarla más sino salía de allí.

—Te veré en Hogwarts—dijo el chico pálido, pero Harry ni siquiera le contesto y salió de la tienda.

Estaba comiendo el helado de chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de almendras que Hagrid le había traído, pensando en esa sensación oscura que había sentido. Antes de ese día jamás la había sentido.

Hagrid lo observaba silenciosamente. Sabía que algo le había pasado. Cuando el chico salió de la tienda, su ojos esmeraldas se veían de un verde oscuro, casi negro que le enrizo la piel de la nuca. Había visto algo que prefería ignorar. Él era Harry Potter, el hijo de Lily y James Potter, el pequeño indefenso que años atrás había llevado a Privet Drive en la moto voladora de Sirius Black.

Hagrid iba a preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero al ver el rostro sobrio del pelinegro descarto preguntarle e incomodarlo. Así que siguieron caminando por el callejón Diagon. Se detuvieron a comprar pergaminos y plumas. Cuando salieron de la tienda aun Harry se sentía extraño y esperaba que cuando fuera al colegio no le tocara en la casa del idiota chico que había conocido en la tienda de túnicas, porque de lo contrario iba a desarrollar un lado oscuro que en el fondo le daba miedo o terminaría por darle el puñetazo que se había quedado con las ganas de darle.

**ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO. **

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO!**


	2. Capitulo 2: El Expreso de Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía. **CONTIENE SPOILERS****.**

**¡SOLO UNA VEZ!**

**Por: Aurora Caelestis **

**CAPITULO 2: **_El Expreso de Hogwarts_

Harry se encontraba conversando con su nuevo amigo, Ronald Weasley en el compartimiento en el tren de camino hacia Hogwarts. Por un instante, se habían quedado mirando el paisaje, pero luego siguieron conversando animadamente. Al medio día se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente se asomó a su compartimiento y les pregunto si querían algo de carrito de chucherías que llevaba. Harry que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero Ron ruborizado les dijo que había traído algunos bocadillos.

Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse alguna chuchería y, ya que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que podía llevar. Pero en el carrito no había nada conocido para Harry. Solo tenía Pepas Bertie de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanadas de calabazas y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas para Harry que no había visto en toda su vida, pero como no quería perderse de nada, compro un poco de todo.

Ron lo miraba sorprendido, mientras Harry le pagaba a la mujer con doce sickles de plata y seis knuts de bronce. Harry deposito sus compras en el asiento y cerró la puerta.

—Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?—le pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Ujum—le murmuro el pelinegro con la boca llena de empanada de calabaza. Ron saco un paquete, con cuatro sándwiches. Separo uno y dijo:

—Mi madre olvida que no me gusta la carne enlatada—Harry alzo la mano ofreciéndole un pastel. –Te lo cambio por uno de estos—

Harry que nunca había tenido ni un amigo ni nada que compartir le era agradable compartir con Ron. Ron le agradaba. Mucho más que aquel chico que conoció en la tienda de túnicas en el callejón Diagon. Luego de un pequeño momento de tensión, los sándwiches quedaron olvidados y pasaron un buen rato comiendo pepas de todos los sabores. Al rato se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y entro un muchacho de cara redonda. Harry lo había visto en el arden nueve tres cuartos. Parecía apesadumbrado. Al parecer se le había perdido un sapo. Ambos negaron haberlo visto y el chico se fue más desolado de cuando había llegado. A Harry le había dado pena. Al parecer el sapo era muy importante para él. Esperaba que lo pudiera encontrar. Al rato vino otra chica a preguntar por el mismo sapo y ambos dijeron que no la habían visto.

Ron y Harry hablaban sobre Quidditch. El primero le explicaba cómo era el juego, cuando la puerta del compartimiento de abrió de repente y entraron tres chicos. Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio. Era el mismo idiota petulante que conoció en la tienda de túnicas del callejón Diagon.

El chico pálido lo miraba con más interés del que le presto cuando se conocieron. Actitud que no le gusto para nada al pelinegro y que comenzaba a sacar nuevamente esa oscuridad de la que estuvo reflexionando el resto del verano. Un lado oscuro que desconocía que tenía y que en un principio lo había incomodado, pero que luego de meditarlo había decidido ignorarlo. Total solo le había pasado en la tienda de túnicas y había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez había sido porque estaba en su mundo.

Claro que cuando volvió a Privet Drive, sus tíos y su primo no habían hecho nada para poner a prueba ese nuevo rasgo de su personalidad que había comenzado aceptar. Para su sorpresa, descubrió al final del verano que estuvo esperando un momento así, para cobrarles a sus tíos y su primo los años de abuso. No sabía de donde había salido esa vena vengativa, pero después de lo que había descubierto de su origen no era de esperarse que les guardara más rencor a sus tíos de que ya le tenía por todos los años de mentiras y maltratos.

—Por todo el tren se está rumorando que el gran Harry Potter va hacia Hogwarts. Así que eres tú, ¿no?—pregunto el chico pálido con interés.

Harry que mantenía el rostro serio simplemente asintió. Observaba que el chico pálido andaba con dos chicos corpulentos, que estaban postrados a ambos lados del chico y parecían ser sus guardaespaldas. Ambos chicos tampoco le agradaron. Si creía que el chico pálido era un idiota, estos le parecían lo mismo, pero además parecían dos estúpidos con aspiración a matones, que no intimidaban para nada a Harry.

—Estos son Crabbe y Goyle—dijo señalándolos. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy—dijo con orgullo y arrogancia.

Harry seguía observándolos imperito. No entendía, pero el chico sacaba un lado oscuro que no sabía que tenía. Ron dejo escapar una risita débil. Malfoy lo miró serio. Algo en la mirada del chico alerto a Harry, que se mantuvo vigilante a cualquier movimiento del pálido y a los dos mastodontes sin celebro que tenía al lado.

—Te parece que mi nombre es gracioso, ¿no? No necesito preguntar ni siquiera quien eres. Pelirrojo, con pecas y con esa ropa vieja y usada, debes ser un Weasley—dijo en un tono despectivo.

Harry observo con el rabillo del ojo como Ron palidecía y se avergonzaba. Los ojos de Harry se pusieron más oscuros, mientras que el ambiente se cargó de una sensación extraña. Sentía su magia fluir alrededor de sí mismo, así que respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse. Malfoy se volvió hacia él.

—Pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de personas de una clase indebida. Yo puedo presentarte con quienes debes relacionarte. —dijo extendiendo la mano, para estrechar la de Harry, pero este no la acepto. Harry simplemente cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Creo que puedo darme cuenta perfectamente de cuáles son las personas indebidas, Malfoy. Pero de todas maneras gracias por el ofrecimiento. –dijo Harry en un tono tan lúgubre que Crabbe y Goyle retrocedieron un paso.

Ron levanto la vista y miro a Harry asombrado. El chico no parecía el mismo chico sencillo y humilde con el que había estado compartiendo desde hace algunas horas. Pero a pesar de que daba un poco de miedo su mirada oscura y su sobrio rostro, se levantó mostrando una valentía que no creía poseer y se paró a su lado sintiendo un escalofrió.

Había algo raro alrededor de Harry, pero por nada del mundo se apartó de su lado. Hecho que no le pasó desapercibido al pelinegro y que tomo nota metal sobre que había elegido al amigo correcto.

Draco Malfoy no se ruborizo. Sus ojos grises se volvieron más oscuros y miro a Harry con la misma frialdad que el pelinegro lo miraba a él.

—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter—dijo con calma —A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los pobretones Weasley y ese sirviente inútil de Hagrid y terminaras como ellos.

Ron dio un paso hacia adelante rojo de la furia, pero ni siquiera pudo decir nada, porque Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle terminaron expulsados hacia fuera del compartimiento. Ron giro sobre sí mismo y miro asombrado a Harry que seguía en la misma postura con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos que antes eran de un verde esmeralda, ahora eran casi negros. Su rostro mostraba una frialdad que daba terror.

Harry se acercó a la puerta del compartimiento.

—Te voy a devolver la cortesía que me diste hace un momento, Malfoy. Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, porque si vuelves a mencionar a mis padres o atacas a Ron o a su familia, te las veras conmigo. Y ya vimos lo que puedo hacer y ni siquiera use mi varita. —dijo el pelinegro en un tono siseante que le paro los pelos a todos, menos a Malfoy que se levantó del suelo y lo encaro.

—No te tengo miedo, Potter. —dijo fríamente. Luego se giró y los tres chicos se fueron.

Harry volvió al compartimiento, cerró la puerta y se sentó. Miro a Ron apenado.

—Disculpa Ron. No sé lo que me paso. Nunca he sido violento, pero te confieso que desde que descubrí quien soy y quienes fueron mis padres; y como murieron me he sentido extraño.

Pero Ron simplemente se sentó a su lado y le pasó una rana de chocolate. Harry la acepto con una media sonrisa, comprendiendo una vez más que había elegido el amigo correcto.

— ¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?—pregunto Ron y después se devoro una rana de chocolate.

Harry le conto el encuentro que tuvo con Malfoy en la tienda de túnicas.

—Escuche a mis padres hablar sobre su familia—dijo Ron en tono lúgubre, que sorprendió a Harry—Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de Quien-tu -sabes desapareció. Dijeron que fueron hechizados, pero mi padre no lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al lado oscuro.

Harry miro por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color purpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha. Él y Ron se pusieron sus túnicas. Una voz retumbo en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos.

El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos de las chucherías que quedaban y se reunieron con el resto de los grupos que estaban en los pasillos de la locomotora. Por fin el tren se detuvo y Harry sintió una sensación de calidad, que no sabía cómo explicar. Y una felicidad que no había sentido nunca se posó en su corazón, aunque su rostro siguió imperito, mientras veía a Malfoy unos pasos adelante con sus guardaespaldas.

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO!**


	3. Capitulo 3: El Sombrero Seleccionador

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía. **CONTIENE SPOILERS****.**

**¡SOLO UNA VEZ!**

**Por: Aurora Caelestis **

**CAPITULO 3: **_El sombrero seleccionador_

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, los esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro sobrio, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien no debía tener ningún problema, aunque no le parecía mala persona. Había un cierto brillo de calidez en sus ojos que le producía confianza.

El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que la casa de los Dursley habría cabido en él. Las paredes estaban iluminadas con antorchas como había visto en Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnifica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Harry se sentía maravillado con aquel majestuoso lugar. Ese sería su hogar por los próximos siete años y sintió una paz que no había sentido desde que había salido de Privet Drive esa mañana.

Siguieron a la bruja a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha, pero la bruja los llevo una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo.

—Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y seré su profesora de Transformaciones. Dentro de poco, el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrara, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es muy importante, porque mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts.

Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su historia y cada una ha producido un sinnúmero de notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts sus triunfos le otorgaran puntos a su casa, mientras que cualquier acto indebido hará que pierdan puntos. Al finalizar cada año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de la Casas. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para sus casas y sobre todo no infrinjan las reglas del colegio. —dijo la profesora en tono autoritario. Y salió de la sala dejando a los estudiantes preparándose para entrar al Gran Comedor.

Harry miro a su alrededor y se percató que él no era el único que se sentía un poco nervioso por la selección. Muchos tenían el rostro aterrorizado. Aunque la última vez que se sintió aterrorizado fue cuando tuvo que llevarle a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro. En aquel momento no entendía lo que sucedía, pero ahora que sabía quién era, muchas de las cosas raras que habían pasado las comprendía ahora. Era su propia magia brotando involuntariamente. –Sonrió-. Realmente le agradaba ser mago.

Sus nervios eran por la incertidumbre de saber en qué casa caería. No quería ir a Slytherin, no solo porque Ron le había hablado de la casa, ni tampoco porque el asesino de sus padres había ido ahí, sino porque no quería soportar día y noche al petulante de Malfoy. La profesora McGonagall había regresado.

–Ahora formen una fila de dos—dijo la profesora—y síganme.

Harry se puso detrás de un chico de cabello claro y Ron a su lado. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espectacular. Estaba iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro mesas grandes, donde estaban los demás estudiantes esperando. La profesora McGonagall los condujo hasta frente la mesa de los profesores. Allí la profesora ponía un taburete y encima puso un sombrero de mago puntiagudo. El sombrero estaba raído y muy sucio. Su tía Petunia jamás lo habría aceptado en su casa. -Harry sonrió-. Ya no estaba en Privet Drive. Ahí no importaba lo que dijera o no su tía.

Al percatarse de que todos en el comedor observaba al sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos minutos el comedor estuvo en un absoluto silencio, hasta que el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, como una boca y el sombrero comenzó a cantar. Cuando el sombrero termino de cantar su canción, todo el comedor rompió en aplausos. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro casas y luego se quedó rígido.

De repente escucho que Ron le susurraba.

— ¡Sólo hay que probarse el bendito sombrero! Voy a matar a Fred. —Harry simplemente comenzó a reír.

Con todo lo que le había contado Ron durante el viaje en tren hacia Hogwarts, se había dado cuenta que sus hermanos siempre lo hacían víctima de sus bromas y burlas. Y Harry sintió envidia de su amigo. Él tenía una familia que hubiera dado todo por tener. Sus padres. Hermanos. Aun los bromistas de Fred y George. Ron seguía rumiando las veinte mil maneras en las que asesinaría a Fred y Harry no podía dejar de reír.

—No te preocupes, amigo, yo te ayudare en cualquier asesinato que se te ocurra— dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de reír.

En un principio Ron lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero luego no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír también.

—Te tomare la palabra, Harry— siguió riendo mientras los que estaban alrededor de ellos los miraban con rareza, gestos que hacía reír más a Harry. De alguna manera eso alivio la tensión que tenían ambos sobre la selección de casa.

Así que solo había que probarse el sombrero y encima delante de todo el mundo. De repente Harry dejo de reír y le volvió a entrar un nerviosismo caracterizado para un niño de once años. Aunque Harry podía comportarse y pensar, de vez en cuando como un adulto, en ese momento se sentía como lo que era, un niño de once años. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y él no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso. De repente toda esa frialdad y seguridad que había tenido antes, se había esfumado como la espuma.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes por orden alfabético. Estos se sentaban en el taburete, se ponían el sombrero y este gritaba a la casa que pertenecía. Tal vez era imaginaciones suyas, pero después de todo lo que había escuchado de los Slytherin le pareció que realmente eran un grupo desagradable y él no quería pertenecer a esa casa.

Harry comenzaba realmente a sentirse indispuesto. Trataba de sacar fuerzas para mantenerse imperito y no perder los nervios, pero se estaba exigiendo demasiado. Era solo un niño. Entonces, recordó la clase de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, que cuando elegían a los jugadores para los equipos, siempre había sido el último en ser elegido. No porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que el idiota de su primo pensara que lo querían. Y eso lo puso más nervioso. Quería que lo eligieran. Quería pertenecer a alguna parte. Quería pertenecer a Hogwarts.

Harry notó que el sombrero, algunas veces, gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba en decidirse. Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos pensamientos aterradores que aparecen cuando estas intranquilo. ¿Y si no lo elegían en ninguna casa? Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que había perdido su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardo en decidirse y cuando grito Gryffindor, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto, y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos. El momento había relajado un poco a Harry, pero aún seguía teniendo miedo de que no lo eligieran.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y ni siquiera había terminado de sentarse en el taburete, cuando el sombrero grito- ¡Slytherin!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus guardaespaldas con aire de satisfacción mirando a Harry, que le devolvió la mirada fríamente, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Ya no quedaban muchos estudiantes. Seis chicos más y Harry escucho su nombre. Mientras se adelantaba hacia el taburete escuchaba los cuchicheos de los demás estudiantes. Y eso lo ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Lo único que lograba mantenerlo frio, era el hecho de no dejar que Malfoy lo viera perdiendo el aplomo.

Lo último que Harry vio antes de que el sombrero seleccionador tapara sus ojos era como todos lo miraban y eso lo puso un poco más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Mm—dijo una vocecita en su oído—Difícil. Muy difícil decisión. Valentía, astucia y una mente ingeniosa. Hay talento y una disposición para probarse así mismo, esto es muy interesante… Entonces, ¿Dónde te pondré? –

Harry se aferró al taburete mientras se repetía como un mantra que en _Slytherin no_.

—En Slytherin no, ¿eh?—dijo la vocecita. — ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No tendrás dudas, ¿Verdad?—pregunto el sombrero esto último en tono burlón.

Harry por un instante recordó todo lo vivido en casa de sus tíos. Y sintió como esa oscuridad recién descubierta volvió a fluir y entonces dudo. Dudo si debía o no ir a Slytherin. No se creía muy inteligente para ir a Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff ni siquiera lo pensaba. Tenía valentía como todo un Gryffindor, pero también tenía astucia y cierta oscuridad digna de un Slytherin. Dudas. ¿Por qué tenía las malditas dudas? Él no quería ir a Slytherin. Muchos menos con Malfoy allí. Pero porque dudaba.

Harry ni siquiera había terminado la discusión interna que tenía, cuando escucho la voz del sombrero que grito -¡SLYTHERIN!—

El Gran Comedor se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral. Inclusive Malfoy tenía una cara de incredulidad. Harry escuchaba la voz del sombrero como un eco que repetía una y otra vez _Slytherin_ en su cabeza. Se levantó del taburete y camino, algo mareado, hasta la mesa de las serpientes. Estaba tan conmocionado y sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no se percataba que todo el comedor aún seguía sumergido en silencio y lo observaban.

De repente vio una mano que se extendía.

—Hola, me llamo Theodore Nott— dijo el chico más lúgubre que había conocido en su vida. Harry levanto la vista y miro a Nott hasta sus ojos estudiándolo. Levanto su mano y la estrecho.

—Potter, Harry Potter—dijo apenas en un susurro.

Luego de presentarse con Nott, Harry miro hacia la mesa de los profesores. Hagrid lo miraba con una sonrisa y le levanto los pulgares en señal de apoyo. –Sonrió-. Luego miro hacia los estudiantes que aún quedaban para seleccionar y vio a Ron. Este le dedico una triste sonrisa y asintió. Y aunque Harry apenas conocía a Ron, supo que su gesto era que le entristecía que fuera a Slytherin, pero que aún era su amigo. Y para Harry eso era lo único que importaba.

No importaba en que casa estuviera mientras siguiera con la amistad de Ron. Y cuando Ron entro a Gryffindor, Harry fue el único miembro de su casa que se puso de pie y se unió a los aplausos de Gryffindor por el pelirrojo. Mientras que los miembros de su casa lo miraban serios y molestos.

En la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore, quien en un principio le preocupo que el chico hubiera entrado a Slytherin y no ha Gryffindor, comprendió que tal vez la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador era la correcta. Si lo que veía era cierto, el chico iba hacer algunos cambios en la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Sonrió y aplaudió acompañando a los chicos de la que una vez fue su casa. Cuando Harry lo miro, este simplemente asintió.

Mientras que Malfoy se preguntaba como rayos, Potter había entrado a Slytherin. Y aun cuando era un miembro de su propia casa no le agradaba, pero él no era el único, porque otros tampoco le agradaban que el afamado Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el que derroto al señor Tenebroso, entrara a Slytherin. Al único que parecía no importarle era a Theodore Nott.

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO!**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS: **

**The Ladycat69: **Lu gracias por el apoyo incondicional. Si es cierto que del odio al amor hay un paso, pero para estos dos falta mucho. Jajajajaja

**Jessyriddle: **Me alegra muchísimo que te llame la atención mi historia. Yo ya me encuentro en estado de estrés, porque no sé si gustara, en especial a mi AI. ¿Qué crees? Te tengo una noticia… vas a leer mucho más. En esta ocasión no puedo darme el lujo de publicar semanal o mensual. Antes de que termine el mes debo haber terminado el fic y haberlo publicado. Así que no comas ansias. Ya vas a ver. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Neliiel: **Gracias por leer y poner mi historia en tus alertas.


	4. Capitulo 4: Nuevos amigos

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía. **CONTIENE SPOILERS****.**

* * *

**¡SOLO UNA VEZ!**

**Por: Aurora Caelestis **

**CAPITULO 4: **_Nuevos amigos _

El último estudiante de primer año seleccionado fue Blaise Zabini, quien fue a parar en la casa de Slytherin. Zabini se sentó al lado de Harry.

—Hola, soy Blaise—dijo el moreno estirando la mano hacia Harry. Este se la estrecho.

—Harry— dijo simplemente el pelinegro. Blaise le sonrió.

Luego de las presentaciones ambos chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación con Theodore Nott como si llevaran años siendo amigos y no acabaran de conocerse. Los tres chicos estuvieron conversando animadamente de diferentes temas, mientras que Malfoy rumiaba por las pegas que había tenido Potter con Zabini y Nott.

En un tiempo atrás, cuando eran más pequeños, Nott y Zabini habían sido sus amigos, pero Theo prefería estar solo enfrascado en sus libros, que compartir con él. Solía ser muy solitario y aislado de las personas. Y estar con Theo era aburrirse, así que todos los demás le habían sacado el cuerpo, excepto Blaise, que seguía siendo su amigo.

Por otro lado, Zabini simplemente tenía una apasionada curiosidad por las cosas muggles, que a él no le interesaba y le molestaba. Así que se había quedado con la amistad de Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson. No eran su mejor opción, pero eran los únicos amigos que le quedaban.

El tema preferido de Blaise había sido el mundo muggle. Y el pobre de Harry había sido sometido a un imperioso interrogatorio por los dos chicos, que podía ser tedioso, pero había sido todo lo contrario. Y aunque le divertía las ocurrencias del moreno y del otro pelinegro, no dejaba de mirar la mesa de los leones, deseando estar allí junto a Ron, la chica preguntona y el desolado chico del sapo.

Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles y sándwiches le parecían algo del pasado.

El director Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Pazguato! ¡Llorones! ¡Cuchufleta! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, mientras Harry no sabía si reír o no.

—Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Theodore. Theo y Blaise rompieron en carcajadas, a las cuales a final Harry se les unió.

— ¿Loco? —Dijo Blaise con burla—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! O eso dicen. Pero definitivamente está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry? — y siguió riendo con Theo.

Harry se había quedado con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Sus tíos nunca lo habían matado de hambre, aunque había habido días que de castigo lo dejaban sin cenar o peor sin un día de comida, gracias a los caprichitos de su odioso primo, pero jamás le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Su primo siempre se servía lo que él deseaba, solo por fastidiare la existencia, aunque no le gustara. Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso. Jamás había degustado de semejante manjar. Ni su tía cocinaba también bien como esa comida.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios y relucientes como estaban antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los sabores que uno ni se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana y queso, tartas de melaza, frutas, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, majarete, arroz con leche...

Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias. Descubrió que Theodore, vivía con su padre y que era huérfano de madre. Su madre había muerto cuando él era pequeño.

En cambio Zabini era todo lo contrario. Su padre había muerto y su madre se había casado varias veces. Lo que ha Harry le atemorizo fue saber que todos los ex maridos de la madre de Zabini habían muerto misteriosamente dejándola con una inmensa fortuna. Pero lo más sorprendente era que Zabini hablaba de ello como si no fuera cualquier cosa del otro mundo. Inclusive había bromeado diciendo que su madre los mandaba al otro lado y se quedaba con su dinero.

Harry había comenzado a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.

— ¡Ouch! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? —preguntó Theo.

—N-nada.

El dolor había desaparecido tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe con quién habla el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Theo y a Blaise.

— ¿Profesor Quirrell? ¿Quién es el profesor Quirrell? — pregunto Blaise.

—El del turbante…— dijo Harry.

—ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras. Lo sé, porque conoce a mi padre y había escuchado a mi padre hablar de ello con los padres de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle— dijo Theo.

Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en un absoluto silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

Los de primer año deben saber que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. —dijo mientras que sus ojos apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley. La casa de los leones rieron por lo bajo. Harry también sonrió.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no deben hacer ningún tipo de magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Harry rio, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.

— ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayan a descansar, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

— ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —Dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!— Y todo el colegio comenzó a cantar.

Al final cada uno de los estudiantes terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. —Harry no podía dejar de reír, inclusive Blaise lo acompañaba. — Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, aplaudió con entusiasmado.

— ¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salir todos al trote! Que descansen jóvenes.

Los de primer año de Slytherin siguieron a Marcus Flint a través de los grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y bajaron por la escalera de mármol hacia las mazmorras del castillo. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, Marcus les dio las indicaciones a los novatos y desapareció. Allí solo se quedaron, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Theo, Blaise y Harry.

—Me sorprende que hayas quedado en Slytherin, Potter— dijo serio Malfoy— Espero que te des cuenta de que perteneces a nuestra casa y no a la del pobretón de Weasley— dijo con burla— Y sepas donde debe estar tu lealtad— dijo esto último en un siseo.

Harry dio un paso al frente y encaro a Malfoy.

—Malfoy dejemos algo claro. El que yo haya sido seleccionado para Slytherin, no quiere decir que yo voy a cambiar quien soy ni mucho menos mi manera de pensar. Ron es mi amigo y lo será este yo en Slytherin o Gryffindor o cualquiera de las otras casas. A mí no me vengas con esos aires superiores, porque la verdad me importa un carajo tu opinión y la de los demás. ¿Te quedo claro?—dijo el pelinegro en un tono frio que puso a temblar a Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle.

Mientras que Malfoy ni se inmutaba. Theo se encontraba un poco aislado con los brazos cruzados pendiente a los movimientos de los demás. Blaise estaba a tres pasos detrás de Harry con una sonrisa socarrona, esperando a ver quién iba hacer el primer idiota en hacer un movimiento en falso. Se iba a divertir en grande.

Tal vez había habido un tiempo en que ellos fueron sus amigos, pero había descubierto lo imbéciles que podía ser Malfoy y compañía. Y él prefería amistades como las de Theo o como ahora la de Harry, que estar con unas personas que solo les importan su propio beneficio y serían capaces de apuñalarte por la espalda sin ninguna contemplación.

—Si crees que los demás estarán de acuerdo con tu amistad con el pobretón, te equivocas. Además descubrirás lo solo que puedes estar aquí, porque nadie estará apoyándote— dijo frio.

Harry por un momento creyó las palabras del rubio. Ron no estaba ahí y por lo que había escuchado de Slytherin, nadie lo aceptaría y le harían la vida imposible, pero se giró cuando escucho la risa burlona de Blaise.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Theo? Estamos pintados en la pared—decía el moreno sin parar de reír.

Theo descruzo los brazos y camino hasta situarse al lado de Harry.

—Malfoy, ¿te tengo cara de cotilla? Porque si crees que he estado ahí parado, cuando me muero por ir a dormir, solo para escuchar tus estupideces, entonces tienes un problema— dijo Theo su tono monótono habitual.

Malfoy iba a replicar el comentario, cuando Blaise que no paraba de reír dijo: — ¡Oh, es peor, Theo! Creo que Malfoy piensa que estamos aquí apoyándolo— y el moreno siguió riéndose.

—Pues sería algo estúpido, Blaise. Tenía la leve sospecha de que Harry era muy diferente a los oportunistas aquí presentes y creo que no me equivoque. Si no se deja intimidar por estos y es capaz de defender su amistad con Weasley, me confirma que no me equivoque. Y para que quede claro, Malfoy, la razón por la cual no estoy teniendo un placentero sueño, es porque se lo traicioneros que son ustedes. Porque está claro que Harry puede defenderse solo. Aunque dudo que él sepa la clases de maleficios que les enseñaron sus padres a ustedes, pero yo si me los conozco. No deberían olvidar que soy mejor que ustedes cuatro, idiotas— dijo el pelinegro en un tono tan frio que hasta el mismo Harry se sorprendió.

Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle retrocedieron. Blaise por su parte lo pagaba todo muerto de la risa. Y Harry se dio de cuenta que además de Ron se había ganado dos amigos más. Dos aliados en la casa de las serpientes. Dos amigos que le había ganado a Malfoy. Y eso le dio una satisfacción enorme.

—Vamos, Harry. Que debes estar cansado igual que yo— dijo Theo girándose y caminando hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones. Harry le dedico una sonrisa burlona a Malfoy, que no había dicho nada y siguió a Theo. Blaise iba detrás de Harry aun riéndose.

—Pero que idiota… creía que nosotros… ja ja ja — seguía riéndose Blaise.

Para suerte de Harry descubrió que le tocaba compartir habitación con Blaise y Theo. En cuanto entraron Theo simplemente se dejó caer en la cama y lo último que Harry escucho fue un leve _Buenas noches_. En cambio Blaise había decidido que se tomaría un baño. Estaba cantando una canción muggle a todo pulmón y tan mal desentonada que hizo que Harry se partiera de la risa.

Al poco tiempo cayó en un soponcio tan profundo que no escuchaba los alaridos de Blaise entonando _**Respect**_ de Aretha Franklin.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Lo sé. Me fui en un viaje al final del capítulo, pero no saben cómo me reí al escribirlo.

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO!**


	5. Capitulo 5: La recordadora y el duelo

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía. **CONTIENE SPOILERS****.**

* * *

**¡SOLO UNA VEZ!**

**Por: Aurora Caelestis **

**CAPITULO 5: **_La recordadora y el duelo_

Harry jamás había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que odiara más que a su primo, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. Tener que compartir no solo la casa, sino también las clases. Y eso era un completo infierno para Harry. Lo más llevadero era cuando Gryffindor compartía las clases, así estaba con Ron, Theo y Blaise. Cuando le presento a Ron, a Theo y a Blaise, Ron había tenido sus reservas, pero cuando Blaise le conto lo que había pasado la primera noche en la sala común, ambos habían roto en carcajadas y las asperezas se habían terminado. Ron y Blaise habían encontrado que tenían algo en común. Burlarse de Malfoy.

Aquella tarde tenían clase de vuelo con Gryffindor. Neville y Hermione estaban nerviosos por la clase, pero él temía más hacer el ridículo delante de Malfoy y los miembros de su casa. Cuando llego la señora Hooch, la profesora de vuelo, Neville y Hermione compartían el mismo color de rostro y hasta las mis facciones. Pálidos y aterrorizados. La señora Hooch les indico que se pararan al lado de una escoba.

—Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba y digan arriba—les indico la profesora.

— ¡ARRIBA!—gritaron todos.

La escoba de Harry salto de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. Malfoy también fue uno de ellos. La de Hermione solo rodo por el suelo y la de Neville ni siquiera se movió. "_Pobre de Neville_, _a lo mejor las escobas son como los caballos, que saben cuándo les tienes miedo_", pensó Harry, y además había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry, Ron y Blaise se partieron de la risa cuando la profesora le dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal. El rubio simplemente los había fulminado con la mirada. Inclusive Theo que había querido mantenerse al margen había terminado por sonreír.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, deben dar una fuerte patada al suelo —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. —Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

— ¡Vuelva inmediatamente aquí, señor Longbottom! —gritó la profesora, pero Neville seguía subiendo. Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry vio la cara pálida y aterrada de Neville, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba y se repente…

BUM...

Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en el pasto. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista. La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico. Neville tenía el brazo fracturado. La profesora se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

—No se muevan mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir Quidditch.

Casi antes de que la profesora y Neville pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

— ¿Vieron la cara de idiota que tenía Longbottom?

El resto de los chicos de su casa le hicieron coro. Lo que ocasiono que Harry se pusiera sobrio y le diera una mirada fría a Malfoy.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —Dijo Pansy Parkinson en tono burlón— Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los cerditos llorones, Parvati. Eso sí que es una verdadera sorpresa.

—Podría ser, Parkinson, pero al menos yo no estoy suplicándole y arrastrándome como una rata asquerosa por la atención a nadie—dijo la Gryffindor en tono cortante mirando a la pelinegra y a Malfoy. Parkinson dio un paso al frente para encararla, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Malfoy.

— ¡Miren lo que me encontrado! —Dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom—.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

—Dámela, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma.

Todos dejaron de hablar y observaban a las dos serpientes. Otros que ya habían sido testigos de las discusiones de ambos en la sala común simplemente se apartaron de ambos. No era un secreto para Slytherin ni para Gryffindor que esos dos no se llevaban para nada, a pesar de ser de la misma casa. Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque— dijo el rubio mientras se subía a una escoba y se alejaba.

— ¡Tráela aquí, Malfoy! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy lo ignoro. Malfoy no había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó.

— ¿Qué esperas, Potter? ¡Ven a buscarla! — Harry cogió su escoba.

— ¡No! —gritó Hermione—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Te vas a meter en un lío, Ha…. —Pero Hermione se calló cuando vio la mirada oscura del pelinegro.

Ron que estaba al lado de la castaña, se dio de cuenta que su amigo realmente estaba furioso y aun cuando sabía que se metería en problemas si no lo detenía, no lo detuvo. Tampoco era que tenía muchas ganas de detenerlo. Cualquier cosa que le hiciera el pelinegro a Malfoy, este se lo tenía merecido. Y en honor a la verdad preferiría que castigaran a Harry, que tener que enfrentarse a él. Porque si algo sabia, era que cuando el pelinegro estaba molesto, era mejor no meterse.

Theo simplemente negó con la cabeza y aparto a la leona de la ira de su amigo. Sabía que su amigo no entendía de razones cuando estaba furioso. Ya se había dado cuenta que cuando el pelinegro se molestaba no entraba en razón y él no iba hacer precisamente el que lo detuviera. Blaise por el contrario se acercó a Ron.

—Un galeón a que Malfoy tira a Harry de la escoba— dijo maliciosamente. Ron abrió los ojos y miro a Blaise sorprendido.

—Pero qué clase de amigo eres que…— Ron no termino de reprocharle al moreno, porque se dio cuenta de que este bromeaba con él y se echó a reír estrechándole la mano.

Harry no le hizo caso absolutamente a nadie. Estaba furioso. Ya estaba cansado de las estupideces de Malfoy. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada al suelo y subió tras él.

En un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil y maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto. Sintió un poder y una seguridad que jamás había sentido. Y eso le gusto. Escucho los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron, pero el que por poco lo hace caer había sido Blaise.

— ¡Eso es Harry! Métele la escoba por el…— gritaba el moreno.

— ¡BLAISE!—grito Theo.

Ron estaba partido de la risa, mientras que Harry trataba de manera infructuosamente mantenerse imperito, pero es que el moreno tenía unas ocurrencias y una lengua viperina que lo mataba de la risa.

Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.

— ¡Déjala, Malfoy —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.

Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó en picada sobre Malfoy. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.

—Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —le dijo el pelinegro en un siseo. Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.

— ¿Te crees muy listo, Potter? Veamos si es verdad. ¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó.

Draco tiro la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba. Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo.

Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.

Ron, Blaise y Theo se acercaron a él para felicitarlo, pero no habían dicho ni media palabra cuando escucharon un alarido.

— ¡HARRY POTTER!—

Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie. "_Ahora si estoy jodido_"—pensó. —Nunca... en todos mis años en Hogwarts... — La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

— ¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

—No fue culpa de él, profesora...

—Silencio, Parvati.

—Pero Malfoy…

—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, venga conmigo.

En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Sintió unas ganas de regresar y darle un puñetazo al idiota de Malfoy. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. Y si lo iban a expulsar que fuera por algo que valiera la pena. Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz de la ira descontrolada que sentía en ese momento.

La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa? Ya se imaginaria a sus tíos y a su primo burlándose de él. _Maldición, porque no le hizo caso a Hermione. Pero si él nunca había sido ni violento ni problemático. ¿Por qué rayos ahora lo era? _

Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente y molesto al mismo tiempo tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante el profesor Dumbledore.

De repente pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a sus amigos y a los otros convirtiéndose en magos, en especial a Malfoy, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.

La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y entro. Harry entro tras ella.

—Haga el favor de sentarse, señor Potter—dijo la profesora sentando detrás de un gran escritorio de madera. —Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?—pregunto la profesora seria.

Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

La profesora McGonagall observaba con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas. Aunque en el fondo sentía una pequeña debilidad por el muchacho. Lástima que hubiera quedado en Slytherin. Hubiera sido el jugador perfecto para Gryffindor. Había escuchado que el pobre muchacho lo pasaba mal en Slytherin. Sabía que debía expulsarlo, pero la verdad es que no tenía corazón para eso.

—Has infligido el reglamento, Harry. Debería expulsarte, es más debería notificarle a tu jefe de casa, pero Severus… Bueno es Severus. No voy a expulsarte. Estarás en detención las próximas dos semanas después de clases en mi oficina. Espero que no vuelvas a meterte en problemas o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo. —dijo seriamente para luego, súbitamente, sonreír. —Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de Quidditch. Lástima que no estés en Gryffindor.

Harry simplemente le agradeció a la profesora y salió de allí corriendo antes que cambiara de opinión. Ni siquiera había pensado en las palabras de la profesora.

—Es una broma—decía Ron incrédulo.

Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido con la profesora McGonagall de camino al gran comedor.

— ¿Dos semanas de castigo? —dijo— Me alegro mucho que no te expulsaran, Harry. Dos semanas pasan rápido.

Harry simplemente asintió.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del comedor se encontraron con Malfoy, flaqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¿Vas a comer tu última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?—le pregunto rubio burlón.

La mirada de Harry se volvió oscura. Ron se apartó un poco del pelinegro.

—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus "amiguitos" —dijo fríamente Harry.

Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy retándolo—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos. —Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.

Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.

— ¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —Preguntó Harry con curiosidad—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?

—Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Además sé que serias mejor que Malfoy. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.

— ¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?—pregunto el pelinegro serio.

—La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron. Y ambos sonrieron.

—Disculpa—

Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger, que estaba al lado de una de las estatuas al lado de las puertas del Gran Comedor.

— ¿Qué quieres, ahora? —dijo Ron.

Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry.

—No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estaban diciendo...

—No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron.

—... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para tu casa si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.

—Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry en un tono frio.

—Adiós —añadió Ron.

Ambos entraron al Gran comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas a cenar.

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO!**

* * *

**Próxima actualización del fic: **miércoles, 8 de enero de 2014. Si puedo antes, lo hare, sino seguro el miércoles.


	6. Capitulo 6: La trampa de Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía. **CONTIENE SPOILERS****.**

* * *

**PRIMERA NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

_Mí querida Aerith: _

_Me alegro muchísimo que te esté gustando la historia. Honestamente estaba un poco nerviosa, porque no sabía si te gustaría o no. Así que estoy saltando de la alegría. Es emocionante que los demás comenten tus fics y que les guste, pero me interesaba muchísimo saber tu opinión. Es tu regalo. Así que espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas. _

_Besos XD_

* * *

**¡SOLO UNA VEZ!**

**Por: Aurora Caelestis **

**CAPITULO 6: **_La trampa de Malfoy_

Harry se encontraba acostado, despierto, pensando que aquel día no había sido precisamente un _gran día_. Escuchaba a Theo dormir. Se había dado cuenta que Theo algunas noches tenia pesadillas y balbuceaba incoherencias. Blaise era otro cantar. Se encontraba en la ducha cantando otra de sus famosas canciones muggles. –Sonrió— La desentonación del moreno era para morirse de la risa.

Cuando entro al gran comedor, se sentó en su mesa e inmediatamente les había contado a ambos lo que había pasado con la profesora McGonagall y luego con Malfoy. Como siempre lo habían escuchado atentamente. Blaise había mostrado su apoyo e inclusive le había enseñado uno que otro —según él— leve maleficio por si se tenía que defenderse de Malfoy.

Theo lo había escuchado como siempre, pero no había dicho nada. Se había quedado pensativo y eso le había preocupado. Sabía que Theo, Blaise y Malfoy se conocían desde niños y que había habido un tiempo en que ellos habían sido amigos. Pero hasta donde sabia, ambos habían decidido alejarse de Malfoy y compañía. Aun así no dejaba de preocuparle que Theo se mantuviera silencioso y pensativo.

En cambio, Ron había pasado toda la noche hasta el toque de queda dándole consejos del tipo de: "_Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que corras, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para detenerlo_". Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la _Señora Norris_, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al infligir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día, pero el rostro burlón del prepotente de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla. Y tampoco quería perderla.

—Ya es medianoche —murmuró para sí mismo—. Mejor voy a buscar a Ron a la torre de Gryffindor.

Se puso la bata, cogió su varita y se lanzó a través del dormitorio hasta llegar a los largos y lúgubres pasillos de las mazmorras. Entro en la sala común de Slytherin. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Realmente la habitación era siniestra, pero no le quedaba de otra, esa sería su casa por los próximos siete años. Se detuvo un segundo a escuchar si alguien lo seguía. Al no escuchar nada salió de las mazmorras y con mucho cuidado se encamino a la torre de Gryffindor a buscar a Ron. Cuando llego Ron estaba saliendo por el retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.

—No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Ron. Él ni siquiera pertenece a nuestra casa. Perderemos puntos por su culpa —. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata lila de flores blancas. Ron se puso serio y a Harry le había molestado el comentario de la chica entrometida.

— ¡Tu, entrometida! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama! No te metas donde no te han llamado.

—Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede detenerlos. Lo que están haciendo está mal y les traerá problemas.

Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido e insoportable al mismo tiempo.

—Vámonos, Ron —dijo a Ron jalándolo por el brazo para que terminara de salir de la torre.

Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo enfadada.

—No te importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo les importa ustedes mismos. Discúlpame, Harry, pero yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y tú, Ron, vas a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.

—Vete, Hermione. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Muy bien, pero les advertido. Recuerden todo lo que les he dicho cuando estén en el tren devuelta a casa mañana. Son tan...— Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver a entrar; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione se había quedado a fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

— ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono angustiado.

—Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde. No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.

—Voy con ustedes —dijo.

— No lo harás—dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la chica. No tenía nada en contra de ella, pero es que era tan entrometida que era molesto. Lástima que no se supiera unos cuantos encantamientos como la chica empollona, porque ya hubiera practicado algunos con ella. Esa vena vengativa y oscura que últimamente tenia era alarmante, pero definitivamente esa noche no tenía ningunas ganas de meditarlo. a que no se supiera unos cuantos encaera molesto. ryflencioso y pensantivo.

— ¿Ustedes creen que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de detenerlos, y ustedes por supuesto me apoyaran.

—Pero ¿qué demonios? Realmente eres una desvergonzada. Nadie te dijo que vinieras. Si aprendieras a no estar metida en todo lo que no es asunto tuyo —dijo Ron en voz alta.

—Cállense los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—. He oído algo. Es como una especie de respiración.

— ¿La _Señora Norris_? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

No era la _Señora Norris_. Era Neville. Estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín, Morgana y Circe que me han encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar la nueva contraseña para irme a la cama.

—No hables tan alto, Neville. La contraseña es "pesuñas de puerco", pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde —dijo Hermione.

— ¿Cómo está tu brazo? —preguntó Harry.

—Bien —contestó, enseñándoselo—. La señora Pomfrey me lo arregló en un minuto.

—Bueno, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro lugar. Nos veremos más tarde...

— ¡No me dejen! —dijo Neville, tambaleándose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.

Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y a Neville. Harry no podía creer en su suerte o mejor mala suerte.

—Si nos atrapan por su culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló el profesor Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra ustedes dos.

Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decirle a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry, en un pequeño acto de bondad, le susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.

Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. Por cada esquina, Harry esperaba encontrarse con Filch o la _Señora Norris_, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. Allí no había nadie.

Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban. Y de repente a Harry le entro un mal presentimiento.

—Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron. Harry negó con la cabeza. Algo anda mal y ya sospechaba lo que era. Olía a trampa. _Maldición_—pensó el pelinegro.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy. Lo sabía. Debía saber que la serpiente rastrera le haría algo así.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón. —

Era Filch, hablando con la _Señora Norris_. Harry carraspeo e hizo señas para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.

—Tienen que estar aquí, en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido. !Búscalos, tesoro!

— ¡Chicos por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían escuchar los pasos de Filch, acercándose. Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura. Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

— ¡CORRAN! —exclamó Harry.

Los cuatro chicos se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro. Harry iba a delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos. Sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

—Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad. Y Ron estaba jadeando con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

—Se... los... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho y si era posible más despeinada de cuando había salido de la torre de Gryffindor —. Se... los... dije.

—Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible. Y tú, Harry debes regresar a las mazmorras.

—Malfoy te engañó, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.

Harry pensó que probablemente ella tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo. No sabía que le molestaba más, si el que Malfoy no hubiera ido al duelo y cayera en su trampa o que Hermione tuviera la razón.

—Vamos—dijo en un tono glacial, que hizo respingar a Neville.

Pero si Harry sabía algo, era que nada sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de dos pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves. El maldito poltergeist. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

—Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a descubrir—. Peeves cacareó. — ¿Merodeando a medianoche? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, los agarrarán del cuellecito.

—No, si no nos descubres, Peeves, por favor.

—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero su mirada brillaba malévolamente—.

—Quítate de en medio, maldito poltergeist —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error. Un gran, pero gran error.

— ¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!—

Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como alma que llevaba el diablo hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

— ¡Estamos jodidos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Este es el final!

Podían escuchar las pisadas de Filch que corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.

—Oh, por Dios, muévete —ordenó Hermione.

Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: _¡Alohomora!- _El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Todos entraron, cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

— ¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.

— ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime por dónde se fueron.

—No diré nada si no me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.

—Muy bien... _por favor_.

— ¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría _nada_ si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose.

— ¡Maldito poltergeist del demonio!—dijo enfurecido.

—Filch cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar de esta. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa? Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido. _¡Maldición! _No estaban en una habitación, como había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.

Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos. Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado, era porque la repentina aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.

Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch. Pero si sobrevivía iba a matar a Malfoy. Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos por otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. Se separaron y no dejaron de correr hasta que Ron, Hermione y Neville alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso y Harry llego a las mazmorras.

Cuando Harry entro a la sala común de Slytherin se encontró con Malfoy y sus secuaces esperándolo. Vio la cara de decepción de Malfoy. Harry ni siquiera dijo nada. La verdad no tenía aliento para decir algo, pero si tenía mucha adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Así que cuando paso por a lado de Malfoy le metió un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz. Malfoy cayó al suelo. Crabbe y Goyle agarraron a Harry cada uno por un brazo, pero cuando Crabbe se disponía a golpearlo, escucharon un carraspeo. Todos miraron hacia los pasillos que iban hacia las habitaciones.

—Yo, ustedes, lo soltaría— dijo Theo en un tono de advertencia. Pero ni Crabbe ni Goyle soltaron a Harry— No me hagan usar uno de esos maravillosos maleficios que utiliza mi padre—dijo Theo en un siseo parado al principio de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados y la varita girando entre sus dedos.

Blaise estaba a su lado con una seriedad poco habitual en él. Pero lo que realmente asustaba de Theo no era su postura ni la varita, sino la oscuridad que había en su mirada. Pura maldad.

En cambio los ojos de Blaise parecían esperanzados, pero no una esperanza de fe milagrosa, sino una esperanza maquiavélica. Harry no tenía que leerle el pensamiento al moreno para saber que él esperaba que ninguno de ellos les hiciera caso a Theo. Sabía que el moreno tenía una fijación macabra de torturar a crucio a todo aquel que le tocara los cojones. Y al parecer eso era lo que Crabbe y Goyle estaban haciendo en ese momento. No sabía si alegrarse por contar con grandes amigos como ellos dos o simplemente aterrarse de lo oscuros y macabros que podían ser.

Era la primera vez que Harry veía a Theo de esa manera. Era aterrador. Y Blaise, que siempre estaba risueño, era aterrador verlo también de esa manera. Pero al final lejos de aterrarse, él simplemente sonrió. Crabbe y Goyle al parecer tuvieron un momento de sensatez, porque lo soltaron inmediatamente. Sabían de lo que era capaz Theo e inclusive Malfoy no había dicho ni pio. Conocía perfectamente bien a Theo, para saber que hablaba en serio. Y si algo sabia él, era los conocimientos en artes oscuras que tenían el pelinegro y el moreno. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si el señor Nott practicaba en su propio hijo.

Malfoy sabía que desde que Theo tenía la edad de cuatro o cinco años, su padre solía practicar con él todos los maleficios conocidos y desconocidos. Si había algo en lo que Theodore Nott Padre era bueno, era en torturar. Y sabía que cuando su ex amigo se enfurecía era peor que su propio padre. Eso era lo que producía años y años de tortura.

Malfoy, sabía que ellos no tenían nada que hacer en contra del pelinegro. Este tenía una habilidad extraordinaria de torturar y de soportar maleficios sorprendentemente. Y Blaise también tenía un lado macabro que le habían enseñados sus ex padrastros. En esta ocasión, Potter tenía suerte.

Harry siguió caminando hasta llegar donde Theo y Blaise, y se fueron juntos a su habitación. Cuando llegaron Theo miro a Harry apenado. Cuando trato de explicarse Harry simplemente le sonrió.

— ¡Buenas noches, chicos!—

* * *

**SEGUNDA NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

Sé que dije en el capítulo cinco que actualizaría mañana, pero mañana regreso a la oficina luego de unas pequeñas vacaciones y no sé si pueda subirlos. Así que nueva regla. Iré subiendo según pasen por mi segunda, tercera o cuarta revisión. Tratare de hacerlo todos los días. De lo contrario dejare mensaje como en el capítulo anterior de cuándo será la nueva actualización.

Gracias a _**Aerith Sakura**_**, **mi maravillosa amiga invisible por incluirla en sus alertas y favorita. Eso me halaga muchísimo. A _Charalu, Jose-black, LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Luna White, Neliiel, The Ladycat69, chica vampire, itsumiminamino1, jessyriddle, lupita1797_**, **por ponerlas en sus alertas.

A _B.S. Suohkki, kothaax3, natyob_, por ponerlas en sus favoritas y también a _LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Neliiel, chica vampiro, jessyriddle, lupita1797_, que aparte de ponerlas en sus alertas, también las pusieron en sus favoritas.

**Gracias a todas (os) por el apoyo.**

* * *

**CONTESTACIONES A REVIEWS: **

**lupita1797: **Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. Bueno un regalito post reyes. XD

**itsumiminamino1: **Me alegra que te enganchara el fic. La verdad es que tenía mis dudas si gustaría o no. Tratare de actualizar todos los días. Posiblemente sea un día si un día no. Ya veremos.

**Aerith Sakura: **Nuevamente me alegra saber que te gusto. Seguiré subiendo. Cualquier sugerencia déjame saber. Este fic es tan tuyo como mío. XD

_Se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias. _

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO!**


	7. Capitulo 7: El trol en las mazmorras

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía. **CONTIENE SPOILERS****.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **A sugerencia de una de las chicas (**Alexander Malfoy Black**), que me dijo que me había saltado algunos detalles de Harry sobre Halloween, Navidad y el espejo de Oesed, y a pesar de los consejos de **Jessyriddle**, que me dijo que la dejara el fic como estaba, pero como soy maniática pues incluyo este capítulo. Advierto que voy a subir dos capítulos más antes de anterior capítulo 8 (llamado Norberto).

**¡SOLO UNA VEZ!**

**Por: Aurora Caelestis **

**CAPITULO 7: **_El Trol en las Mazmorras_

A la mañana siguiente, Harry le platico a Blaise y a Theo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con el duelo. Blaise estaba extasiado con el perro de tres cabezas y quería ir a verlo, pero luego de una conversación seria con Theo y Harry había desistido. Terminaron de prepararse y salieron de su habitación para ir a desayunar. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Harry, Theo y Blaise se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor a saludar a Ron.

—Vaya aventura la de anoche—le dejo Blaise a Ron en un susurro sonriendo.

—Ni que lo digas. Casi me muero del susto—dijo Ron tan serio, que Blaise y Theo rompieron a reír.

— ¿Todo bien?—pregunto Harry, un poco preocupado. Ron simplemente asintió.

—Es como dice Blaise, toda una aventura—dijo Ron alegremente. Harry sonrió.

—Pues yo me pregunto, cual será la próxima—dijo Harry.

—Yo me apunto para la próxima—dijo Blaise emocionado.

Harry, Ron y Blaise rieron a carcajada, mientras que Theo ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza. Luego los tres Slytherin se fueron a su mesa. Malfoy observaba a las tres serpientes. Todavía no podía creer que Harry y Ron todavía siguieran en Hogwarts. Ambos chicos estaban con aspectos cansados, pero muy alegres. Su plan para que los expulsaran había fracasado.

Cuando salieron del comedor, Harry le habló a Ron, a Theo y a Blaise del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.

—Tiene que ser algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.

—O las dos cosas —opinó Harry.

—La verdad es que me da mucha curiosidad saber ¿Qué es?—dijo Theo y los otros tres chicos asintieron.

Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas. Aunque ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal. La noche anterior había soñado que el perro de tres cabezas lo devoraba y casi no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona y entrometida, los chicos lo consideraron como un regalo del cielo. Era un respiro. Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llego al día siguiente gracias a Theo, Blaise, los gemelos Weasley y Daphne Greengrass, aunque esta última desconocía el plan de Blaise y Theo.

La noche anterior, Blaise le había comprado a los gemelos Weasley una de sus bromas. LE había entregado a Daphne unos dulces para que se los diera a Malfoy y compañía. En la mañana, después de desayuno, Slytherin y Gryffindor le tocaba clase de Pociones a primera hora con el profesor Snape. A mitad de clase había comenzado a oler un olor nauseabundo que los estudiantes comenzaron a quejarse del mal olor.

— ¿Pero qué demonios es ese olor?—pregunto el profesor de Pociones, tratando que el desayuno lo regresara por donde lo había ingerido.

La respuesta fue una flatulencia de Malfoy, a la que le siguió Crabbe, luego Goyle y por ultima Parkinson. La clase entera comenzó a reírse. El profesor Snape miraba severamente a los cuatro estudiantes. Malfoy estaba muerto de vergüenza, al igual que sus compañeros perjudicados. Cuando trato de explicarse eructó y cual sinfonía en consecuencia Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson le siguieron. La clase seguía riendo.

Ron que se había sentado ese día junto a Blaise, se apoyaba sobre el hombro del moreno riendo a carcajadas. Malfoy los miraba con mala cara, mientras que Harry tenía una sonrisa burlona, que provocaba deseos homicidas en el chico pálido.

—MALFOY, CRABBE, GOYLE Y PARKINSON ABANDONEN MI CLASE INMEDIATAMENTE. VAYAN A LA ENFERMERIA PARA QUE MADAME POMFREY LES DE ALGUNA POCION PARA SUS PROBLEMAS INTESTINALES—grito Snape.

Los cuatro chicos recogieron sus cosas y cuando fueron abandonando el salón de clase cada uno se tiraba una trompetita flatulencia. Los estudiantes seguían riendo a carcajadas, mientras Snape les ordenaba que se callaran y siguieran con sus pociones. Afuera del salón de clases estaban Fred y George viendo su hazaña muertos de la risa, mientras que Malfoy juraba venganza.

—Malfoy va vengarse—le dijo Harry a Theo. Este último lo miro serio.

—Si sabe lo que le conviene, mejor que no lo intente.

Mientras que Ron le pregunto a Blaise sin parar de reír.

— ¿Qué pasara con Greengrass?—.

—No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de esos cuatros. No le harán nada a Daphne, si quieren seguir viviendo—dijo Blaise serio, para luego acompañar al pelirrojo entre risa.

Esa noche Blaise visito en sus habitaciones a cada uno de los perjudicados. La amenaza estaba latente.

—La idea fue mía y si se les ocurre hacer algo en contra de Daphne, les juro que van arrepentirse—dijo el moreno en tono tan lúgubre que Parkinson comenzó a temblar. Pero esa no fue la única visita de la noche. Una hora después Theo les hizo la misma visita con una advertencia más lúgubre y detallada de lo que les pasaría si hacían alguna estupidez.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos del castillo. Pero lo mejor del día fue la clase de Encantamientos, cuando el profesor Flitwick anunció que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville.

El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan. Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde la noche del duelo.

—Y ahora no olviden ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no lo olviden nunca del mago _Baruffio_, que dijo "ese" en lugar de "efe" y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero. Theo y Blaise comenzaron a reírse y Harry los miro sonriendo.

Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.

— ¡_Wingardium leviosa_! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

—Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía y rodo los ojos—. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.

—Entonces, dilo tú, si te eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

— ¡Oh, excelente trabajo! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Miren, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

—No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.

—Creo que te ha escuchado, Harry—dijo Blaise.

— ¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.

Theo le metió un pescozón en la nuca a Ron.

—No seas insensible, Ron. No es que ella me agrade, pero creo que todos aquí en un momento nos hemos sentido inadaptados y sin amigos—dijo Theo en tono paternal severo.

—Hasta yo que mayormente soy un gilipollas y lo reconozco, tengo que darle la razón a Theo—dijo Blaise serio.

Harry y Ron se quedaron pensativos. Tal vez Theo tenía razón y solo la chica buscaba amigos. Aunque había que reconocer que era un dolor de cabeza y su manera de meterse en todo exasperaba a Harry. Mucho más a Ron.

Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. Y eso preocupo a ambos chicos. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender Brown que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas del primer piso y que deseaba que la dejaran sola.

A Harry le incomodo escuchar a Parvati, pero Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione. Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.

Harry se estaba sirviendo un pedazo de pollo, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y aterrorizado. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

—Prefectos —exclamó—, conduzcan a sus grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Marcos Flint llamo a los de primer año.

— ¡Síganme! ¡Manténganse juntos!

— ¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry a Theo.

—No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Blaise que estaba cerca de ellos.

Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Theo.

— ¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?—pregunto Blaise.

—No sabe nada del trol.

— ¿Y?—pregunta Theo confuso.

—Ron y yo escuchamos a Parvati que ella ha estado toda la tarde llorando en el baño del primer piso.

Theo, Blaise y Harry se escabulleron de la fila de primer año hacia el primer piso. En el camino se encontraron con Ron que bajaba las escaleras.

—Hermione—dijo con hastió. Los otros tres chicos asintieron.

Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.

—¡Joder es Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a los chicos detrás de una estatua del corredor. Los cuatro chicos quedaron apretujados. Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?

—No tengo la menor idea—dijo Ron. Blaise y Theo negaron con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

—Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.

— ¿No sienten un olor raro?

Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.

Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.

Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era nauseabundo. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

—La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.

—Buena idea —respondió Blaise con voz agitada.

Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezándole a Merlín, Morgana y Circe para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.

— ¡Sí!

Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.

—Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como un fantasma.

— ¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Theo.

— ¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron.

— ¡Joder!—mascullo Blaise.

Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo. Hermione estaba agachada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El trol avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

— ¡Distráiganlo! —gritó Harry tirando de un grifo y arrojándolo con toda sus fuerzas contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry.

—Hey, Harry, creo que el trol se parece a Malfoy, no ¿crees?—dijo Blaise riéndose.

—Idiota no estamos para bromas –dijo Theo serio.

El trol vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre Harry, levantando su bastón.

— ¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro lado, tirándole una cañería de metal.

El trol no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y Blaise, que estaba a su lado, y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.

— ¡Hermione, corre, corre! —Harry gritó tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero ella no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta aterrorizada.

—Joder, Granger, muévete—decía Theo desde la puerta.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron y Blaise, que estaban más cerca y no tenían manera de escapar.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y al mismo tiempo muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello del trol. Este no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta una criatura con él podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.

Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.

Mientras que Theo entro al baño y tomo de la mano a Hermione, que estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada y tiro de ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie logrando llegar ambos a la puerta. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:

— ¡_Wingardium leviosa_!

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

— ¡Bravo, Ron! Creo que la clase de Hermione esta mañana funciono bien—dijo Blaise mientras ayudaba a Harry ponerse de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, asombrado con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.

Theo y Hermione volvieron a entrar al baño. Hermione fue la que habló primero.

— ¿Está... muerto?

—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.

Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.

—Puaj... qué asco.

La limpió en la piel del trol.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los cinco chicos se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a los cinco chicos furiosa. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Ron.

— ¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en sus dormitorios?

Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Pero Harry clavó la vista en la de su profesor. No le tenía miedo. Más le preocupaba los chicos. McGonagall estaba furiosa.

Entonces, un susurro surgió de las sombras.

—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.

— ¡Hermione Granger!

Hermione dio un paso al frente.

—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.

Ron dejó caer su varita incrédulo. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?

—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry salto a su espalda y le clavó su varita en la nariz; Blaise y Ron estaban acorralados, pero Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón y Theo me ayudo a salir. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

Los chicos trataron de disimular sus caras de asombro.

—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los cinco niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.

—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy decepcionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor vuelve a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Hermione se marchó. La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia los otros cuatro chicos.

—Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvieron suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a un trol de la montaña. Cinco puntos cada uno para sus respectivas casas. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Pueden irse.

—Se los dije que me apuntaba a la próxima aventura—dijo Blaise emocionado, en cuanto salieron del baño.

Theo comenzó a negar con la cabeza incrédulo y Harry rompió a reírse. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.

—Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos. Casi me mata un trol —se quejó Ron.

— Tienes razón, Ron. Gryffindor no gano nada, porque una vez que se descuenten los cinco puntos de Hermione, el contador se quedara igual—dijo Theo.

—No seas tan gilipollas, Theo. Deja de poner el dedo en la llaga—decía Blaise entre risas.

—Aunque hay que reconocer que se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —dijo Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.

—No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry.

Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Hermione, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda.

—Gracias, chicos—dijo Hermione apenada. Los chicos sonrieron devuelta.

— ¿Cuándo creen que tengamos nuestra próxima aventura? Esto fue emocionante—dijo Blaise alegremente.

Theo le metió un pescozón en la nuca. Blaise lo miro incrédulo sobándose la nuca, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione rompían en carcajadas.

—Dejemos las aventuras para otro momento. Mejor vayámonos a nuestra sala común, antes que nos metamos en problemas—dijo Harry sonriendo. Harry, Blaise y Theo se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras riendo, pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en amiga del cuarteto.

Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

_Se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias. _

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Vacaciones Navideñas

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía. **CONTIENE SPOILERS****.**

* * *

**¡SOLO UNA VEZ!**

**Por: Aurora Caelestis **

**CAPITULO 8: **_Vacaciones Navideñas_

Se acercaban las vacaciones navideñas. Una mañana a mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado. Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.

Todos los estudiantes estaban impacientes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Slytherin y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de los salones. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.

—Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en el colegio, porque no los quieren en sus casas. Es tan triste.

Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso, pero Blaise, que estaba sentado a su lado, no hizo lo mismo.

—Pues creo que debe ser más divertido pasar las Navidades en el colegio, que estar sentado en una tonta fiesta ignorado por mis padres, mientras atienden a todos sus pomposos y aburridos amigos —decía Blaise con burla mirando a Malfoy.

—Creo que no deberías hablar mucho, Zabini, porque hasta donde yo recuerde las fiestas de tu madre son tan aburridas como un velatorio—contesto Draco molesto.

—Oh, ¿no te has enterado? Pienso quedarme en el colegio a pasar las vacaciones, Malfoy—dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Harry que estaba concentrado en su labor de pesar el polvo de espinas de pez león, levanto la vista y miro a Blaise sorprendido.

—Tu madre no lo permitirá—dijo Draco con suficiencia, pero Blaise seguía riéndose.

La risa de Blaise era tan contagiosa que Harry, Ron, Theo, Hermione y hasta Neville les acompañaban hasta que el profesor Snape les grito y amenazo con quitarles puntos si no se callaban.

—Oh, pero si ella fue la de la idea, yo simplemente no me negué—dijo Blaise con cinismo.

Malfoy estaba furioso. Se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. Disgustado por la bromita que les habían hecho y los celos por la amistad de Harry con Blaise y Theo, había provocado que fastidiara a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada. Pero con lo que no contaba era que Blaise fuera a defenderlo y mucho menos a quedarse a pasar las vacaciones en el castillo con él.

Era verdad que Harry no iría a casa de sus tíos a pasar las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado en su clase de Transformaciones, la semana antes, una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad. Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque los señores Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charlie, el hermano de Ron. Y ahora se enteraba que Blaise también se quedaría. Definitivamente iban a hacer unas estupendas navidades.

Cuando abandonaron las mazmorras, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.

—Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.

—No, todo va bien. Gracias, Ron.

— ¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio, Weasley? —La voz fría de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts. Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.

Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.

— ¡WEASLEY!

Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.

—Lo ha provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.

—Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas del colegio, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora márchense todos.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción, pero la sonrisa se les borraron del rostro cuando vieron las miradas oscuras de Blaise y Theo.

—Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé...

—No te preocupes, Ron. Nosotros nos encargamos de darles sus obsequios de Navidad—dijo Blaise mirando a Theo y este simplemente asintió. Harry, Hermione y Neville se quedaron callados, mientras Hagrid ignoraba olímpicamente las amenazas de las dos serpientes.

—Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape.

—Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Les voy a decir qué haremos: vengan conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.

Así que los tres leones y las tres serpientes siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.

El salón estaba asombroso. Guirnaldas de muérdago colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.

— ¿Cuántos días faltan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Chicos, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.

Neville miraba a los chicos asombrados. Estaban tan tranquilos. ¿_Desde cuándo a Ron y a Harry les gustaba ir a la biblioteca_?—pensaba.

—Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.

— ¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creen?

—Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que nos mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, la última vez que estuvimos en tu cabaña, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.

— ¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escúchenme... Ya se los dije... No se metan. No tiene nada que ver con ustedes lo que custodia ese perro. ¿Podrían hacerme caso por Merlín bendito?

—Nosotros solo queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione.

—Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.

—No voy a decirles nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.

—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron.

—No entiendo su actitud, Hagrid. La curiosidad es normal en un niño—dijo Theo en un tono monótono. Los chicos lo miraban asombrados, mientras que Hagrid se iba malhumorado. Los chicos se fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca, incluyendo a Neville, que no sabía que más hacer que seguirlos.

Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podía averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en Grandes magos del siglo XX, ni en Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna ni en Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...

— ¡Maldita biblioteca!... ¿Acaso no podía ser más pequeña?... Como odio este lugar…—murmura Ron malhumorado buscando en las estanterías libros y más libros. Theo que estaba detrás de él sonrió.

Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron seguía murmurando por lo bajo paseándose entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Libros de los que podría aprender algunos maleficios para utilizarlos en contra de Malfoy y compañía. ¿Pero porque demonios pensaba ahora en Malfoy?

— ¿Qué está buscando, Sr. Potter?

—Nada —respondió Harry mordaz. Ya se sentía frustrado con tanta búsqueda y sin encontrar nada.

La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.

—Entonces, sería mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera!

Harry salió de la biblioteca malhumorado, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo. Él y los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.

Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía unos días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los chicos aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.

—Van a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione—. Si encuentran algo, envíenme una lechuza.

—Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel —dijo Ron—. Preguntarles a ellos no tendrá riesgos.

—Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas —respondió Hermione.

—Y tú, Theo, podrías preguntarle a tu padre, ¿no?—pregunto Harry.

—No. Yo también me quedo a pasar las fiestas aquí en el colegio—dijo Theo con una media sonrisa. Harry y Ron sonrieron.

* * *

El día que los estudiantes partían hacia sus hogares a pasar las fiestas, Theo le pidió a Harry que entretuviera a los Slytherin, en especial a Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson, así que cuando todos estaban reunidos en la sala común, Harry se acercó a Draco y le inserto un puñetazo.

—Pero que carajos…—decía Malfoy sorprendido masajeándose la mandíbula.

Malfoy dio un paso al frente y le devolvió el golpe a Harry. Ambos chicos se enredaron en una pelea. Los Slytherin estaban haciendo, inclusive, apuesta de quien ganaba esta contienda o no.

Mientras que Harry y Draco peleaban, Theo y Blaise estaban en su habitación. Gracias a Fred y George Weasley, que les vendió las _bombas fétidas_, Theo y Blaise las pusieron dentro de los baúles de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Luego de sellar los baúles, Blaise se encamino a la habitación de Parkinson.

Cuando Theo llego a la sala común inmediatamente saco su varita lanzándole un _expelliarmus_ a Parkinson desarmándola. La chica estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo a Harry, que se encontraba de espalda a ella agarrando a Malfoy por el cuello de la túnica. Unos minutos llego Blaise y ayudo a Theo a separarlos.

Harry, Theo y Blaise se fueron a su habitación. Allí, Theo le reparo los lentes y la ropa.

— ¿Van a decirme que hicieron?—pregunto Harry un poco molesto. Tenía el labio partido y quería saber si valía la pena su pelea con Malfoy. Cinco minutos después, cuando Blaise le conto la broma de Theo y de él, Harry estaba que se caía de la cama de la risa.

Malfoy llego a su casa esa noche. Fue directamente a su habitación. Estaba furioso por la pelea que había tenido con Potter. Trataba infructuosamente de abrir su baúl, pero el maldito estaba atascado. Quince minutos después, el baúl abrió. No, no abrió. Estallo y olor nauseabundo se esparció por toda la habitación. ¿Malfoy? Malfoy tenía una mucosidad verdosa nauseabunda que lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies.

— ¡Malditos sean! Juro que está me las van a pagar—grito haciendo una rabieta.

Tres casas más, también tenían a tres adolescentes encolerizados, haciendo una rabieta épica.

* * *

Al día siguiente, finalmente comenzaron las vacaciones. Harry, Ron, Blaise y Theo tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Nicholas Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos. Discretamente en las noches, Harry metía a Ron en las mazmorras. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas, quesos) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.

—Para mí no hay nada imposible—decía con el pecho inflado de orgullo. Los chicos solo se reían.

Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.

Theo, intenta infructuosamente, que Blaise leyera un libro. El moreno se queja constantemente de que era la cosa más aburrida que había hecho en su vida. Al final dejo que Theo leyera solo y el simplemente se puso a planificar una serie de bromas para Malfoy y compañía para cuando regresaran de las vacaciones. Theo lo regañaba, pero este solo le decía que era un _plan de contingencia_.

En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata. En el baño estaba Blaise cantando una de sus canciones muggles. Los chicos rompieron en carcajadas.

—Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Miren esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!

— ¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry.

En ese preciso momento Theo despertó.

— ¿Alguien puede callarlo? Parece una mandrágora—decía Theo levantándose con una sonrisa.

Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «_Para Harry de Hagrid_». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza. –Sonrió-

El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota. «_Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia._» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.

—Mis tíos tan detallistas —comentó Harry con sarcasmo.

Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.

— ¡Qué raro! —dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?

—Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?

El regalo era un pequeño cofre. Parecía antiguo y tenía incrustaciones que para Harry eran completamente raras, ni siquiera Ron sabía lo que era.

«_Para nuestro nuevo amigo de Blaise y Theo_»

—Es de Blaise y Theo—decía Harry un poco ruborizado, ya que no les había comprado nada.

En ese preciso instante salió Blaise con la toalla enredada en la cintura y cantando una canción en francés o al menos lo intentaba. Ron no paraba de reír.

— ¡Joyeux Noël, les gars!—dijo Blaise risueño.

Harry miro a Ron confundido y luego a Theo.

—Dijo ¡Feliz Navidad, chicos!—dijo Theo a Harry sonriendo. Y la mandrágora, mejor conocida como Blaise, siguió cantando ahora en italiano.

Cuando Harry abrió el cofre se encontró con tres libros viejos. Tomo el primero que llevaba unos símbolos extraños, pero estos poco a poco se volvían entendibles para él, aunque con la cara de confusión de Ron, se dio de cuenta que para Ron no. Los libros eran sobre Artes Oscuras Antiguas. Estaba escrito en Runas antiguas, pero tenía un hechizo que había que se tradujera al idioma del portador.

A Harry le pareció, un extraño regalo, pero cuando miro a Blaise, lo entendió. Eran los libros que Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y hasta Theo y Blaise habían estudiados de niños. Sus amigos le habían dado las armas necesarias para protegerse de ellos. Y Harry sonrió.

Después de explicarle a Ron lo que era y que en un principio no quería tocarlos, para después decir que eran asombrosos, señalo otro regalo.

—Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y… oh, no —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley. Oh, es peor, les ha hecho uno a todos.

Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero. Theo y Blaise encontraron lo mismo.

—Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.

—Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.

—Concuerdo con Harry—dijo Theo con una sonrisa sincera.

Cuando los tres chicos miraron a Blaise, este se había puesto el jersey y se estaba atragantando el pastel. Los tres chicos rompieron en carcajadas. El moreno bufo y dijo algo intangible.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

Theo que estaba muerto de la risa dijo:

—Lo mismo que Harry y Theo.

El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione para todos.

Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió. Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.

—Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.

— ¿Qué es?

Blaise y Theo se acercaron a Ron para ver mejor el regalo de Harry. Este cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.

—Es una capa invisible —dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial—. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela.

Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Mira abajo!

Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.

— ¡Hay una nota! —dijo de pronto Blaise extasiado—. ¡Ha caído una nota!

Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:

_Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien._

_Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._

No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Era de su padre. Los otros tres chicos estaban maravillados y admiraba la capa.

—Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo Blaise— Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada —dijo Harry que se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre? Eran demasiadas dudas.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Disculpen la tardanza. **Gracias a todas las que siguen el fic. Por el momento no puedo agradecerles como se merecen, porque estoy corta de tiempo. Pero espero que sepan que leo todos sus comentarios y no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Besos a todos lo que la siguen, la han puesto en sus alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo a TODAS las que sacan un tiempito y me dejan un comentario.

_Se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias._

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO!**


	9. Capitulo 9: El espejo de Oesed

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía. **CONTIENE SPOILERS****.**

* * *

_P__ara __**TODAS **__las chicas que leen, comentan y siguen mi historia. _

* * *

**¡SOLO UNA VEZ!**

**Por: Aurora Caelestis **

**CAPITULO 9: **_El espejo de Oesed _

Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Los chicos, lo gemelos Weasley y él habían pasado una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Slytherin para sentarse al lado del fuego.

Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Blaise que había comenzado a cantar una canción muggle movidita y se paseaba por toda la sala común bailando.

Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.

Ron, harto y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de la cama improvisada en la habitación de Harry. Theo en cuanto puso su cabeza en la almohada callo muerto; Blaise había decido darse un baño y seguía cantando. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa.

De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «_Utilízalo bien_», decía la nota.

Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa. De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría.

Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, para que ninguno de los chicos despertara y Blaise no se diera cuenta, cruzó la sala común y pasó por la pared de piedra.

¿Adónde iría?

De repente se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí.

La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía un poco de miedo.

La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos. No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.

Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.

Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba! Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en la estantería y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos.

Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención hacia donde iba. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.

—Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida.

Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era el profesor Snape.

— ¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos.

Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y el profesor Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad. Si lo atrapaban dudaba mucho, que a pesar de que el profesor Snape era el director de su casa, lo dejara pasar por alto. El profesor Snape lo odia y aunque él no entendía porque, también el odio era reciproco.

Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado.

Parecía un salón en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.

Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_.

Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.

Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.

Allí estaba él, reflejado, pálido y con mirada de miedo. Detrás de él, había al menos otros diez, también reflejados. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no?

Miró otra vez al espejo. Una hermosa mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.

Era una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... "_Sus ojos son como los míos_", pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.

Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.

— ¿Mamá? —susurró en un tono agudo—. ¿Papá?

Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida. Y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Por primera vez, sintió el peso de todos los años de soledad y se sintió como lo que era: un niño solo y triste.

Los Potter sonrieron agitando las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza. Esa terrible sensación de vacío que estaba partiendo su corazón.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: "_Volveré, lo prometo_". Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Encontró el camino de regreso a las mazmorras. Cuando entro por la pared de piedra se encontró con Theo, que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

—Theo, ¿estás bien?—pregunto preocupado, pero Theo no contestaba.

Harry se acercó más a Theo y toco su hombro. Theo dio un respingo y miro a Harry asustado. Harry se sorprendió. Era la primera vez veía a su amigo como lo que era. Un chico de 11 años, solitario, triste y asustado, igual que él.

— ¿Dónde has estado, Harry?—pregunto Theo un poco más relajado.

—He visto a mis padres—dijo Harry con la voz rota.

Theo abrió los ojos asombrado.

— ¿Cómo que los has visto?—pregunto Theo.

Harry le conto todo lo que había pasado desde que salió inicialmente de las mazmorras. Theo escuchó atentamente cada palabra que le dijo Harry.

—Si quieres, vamos con la capa para que veas—dijo Harry, pero Theo negó con la cabeza. Harry vio una tristeza muy profunda en su mirada que no quiso preguntar.

Theodore Nott no necesitaba que un espejo le mostrara lo que quería o no. La verdad era que no quería ver su futuro. Ese futuro que soñaba noche tras noche desde que su padre le lanzó su primer crucio a la tierna edad de cuatro años. Siempre había deseado en su corazón una familia que lo amara y eso era algo que envidiaba de su amigo Ron; pero siempre que soñaba con ese hogar su padre se lo desmoronaba una y otra vez. En sus sueños su padre lo asesinaba y siempre terminaba despertando asustado. Había terminado por cerrar sus emociones, sueños y deseos en lo más profundo de su corazón, para poder sobrevivir al infierno que era su casa y el demonio que era su padre.

Theo sabía que Harry tenía dudas sobre porque estaba allí solo en la madrugada. Miro a Harry que se había sentado a su lado pensativo.

—Harry, sé que te preguntas porque estoy aquí solo—dijo mirando el fuego crepitar. Harry simplemente estaba callado escuchando a Theo. Invitarlo a que se desahogara. Tenía la sospecha de que su amigo necesitaba hablar.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo era un niño, pero eso ya te lo había contado. Lo que no te había dicho es que mi padre no es alguien bueno. Una persona que tortura a su hijo por placer no es nadie bueno. He sido torturado por él desde que tenía cuatro años. Hasta que termine por acostumbrarme. Creo que soy así, por eso mismo. Tuve que endurecerme para poder sobrevivir. Por eso Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson me tienen miedo. Soy capaz de soportar un crucio sin gritar y lanzar cada una de las maldiciones que mi padre me lanzo a mí—dijo en su habitual tono monótono.

Ambos chicos seguían mirando el fuego sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Tal vez pienses que es mejor no ser mi…

—Es mejor que no te vayas por esa línea, Nott o te rompo la nariz—dijo Harry mirándolo con una sonrisa. Theo también sonrió.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y cuando se giraron hacia el pasillo se encontraron con Blaise y Ron. Theo miraba a Ron horrorizado. No sabía que podía pensar el pelirrojo de él. Blaise vio las dudas de Theo.

—Oh, Ron no te parecen adorables. Hubiera sido más emotivo si se hubieran dado un besito—dijo Blaise sonriendo.

—Es cierto, Blaise. Deberían darse un besito. Muak, muak, muak –decía Ron riendo mirando a Theo.

—Les mostramos…—decía Blaise abrazando a Ron de frente, cuando Theo y Harry pasaron al lado de cada uno metiéndoles un pescozón en la nuca.

— ¡Hey!—dijeron ambos chicos al unísono para luego seguirlos hacia los dormitorios.

Cuando llegaron Harry les conto a Blaise y a Ron lo que había descubierto.

—Podías haberme despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron.

—Habla en plural, Weasley—dijo Blaise.

—Pueden venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarles el espejo.

—Me gustaría ver a tus padres —dijo Ron con interés.

—Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.

—Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta.

—Oh, qué mal. Me voy a encontrar con mi padre y… mis padrastros. ¡Qué horror!—decía Blaise teatralizando. Ron, Harry y Theo comenzaron a reír.

Los cuatro chicos volvieron a la cama y se acostaron. Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. En el desayuno, Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Theo—. Te veo raro.

Harry asintió. Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo.

Aquella noche, los cuatro chicos abandonaron las mazmorras con mucho cuidado. Tuvieron que andar con más lentitud y mirando a todos lados para no encontrarse a Filch o la señora Norris. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.

—Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.

—No seas quejica, Ron –dijo Blaise.

— ¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.

Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.

Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras.

—Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!

Abrieron la puerta. Harry corrió al espejo. Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo. Blaise y Ron lo siguieron, mientras que Theo se quedó en la puerta.

— ¿Ves? —murmuró Harry.

—No puedo ver nada—dijo Ron.

— ¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...

—Creo que solo podemos verte a ti—dijo Blaise mirando a Ron y este asintió.

—Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo.

Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron.

Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.

— ¡Mírame! —dijo.

— ¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?

—No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!

— ¿Cómo?

—Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch!

Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry y Blaise.

— ¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?

— ¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo...

—Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.

—Yo quiero ver—dijo Blaise apartando a Ron y parándose frente al espejo.

Blaise vio a su padre y se puso pálido. Theo que observaba desde la puerta se acercó a Blaise, cuando lo vio palidecer.

—No recordaba cómo era mi padre. Tenía casi cuatro cuando murió—dijo con la voz rota mientras veía a un hombre alto, moreno, corpulento, de mirada severa.

Blaise se apartó del espejo y dejo a Theo solo. Cuando Theo miro el espejo estaba sorprendido. Se vio a si mismo más adulto sentado en una sillón en una acogedora sala de estar, mientras tres niños se trepaban en sus piernas. La más pequeña una niña de pelo castaño y ojos azules le daba un beso y él le hacía cosquillas. Se alejó asustado. Volvió a mirar el espejo y leyó la inscripción. Supo lo que significaba.

— ¿Qué viste?—pregunto Blaise.

—Nada—dijo tajante. Los tres chicos supieron que no debían preguntarle.

Un súbito ruido en el pasillo alerto a los chicos. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.

— ¡Rápido!—susurro Ron.

Los cuatro chicos se escondieron detrás de una armadura justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos.

Y Ron empujó a Harry, que no quería irse, para que salieran de la habitación y regresaron a las mazmorras.

La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente. Los cuatro chicos estaban en la sala común. Theo leía un libro como siempre y Blaise dormitaba frente a la chimenea.

— ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—No—contesto tajante. Blaise abrió los ojos y miro a Theo, que había levantado la vista del libro que leía.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?

—No... ve tú...

—Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norris andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?

—Pareces Hermione.

—Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas.

Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría ni ninguno de los chicos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ni siquiera Blaise había dicho uno de sus cómicos comentarios. Todo lo contrario miraba preocupado a Theo.

La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.

Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie.

Excepto...

—Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?

Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.

—No... no lo había visto, señor.

—Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía—. Entonces —continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.

—No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.

—Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?

—Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...

—Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán y a Blaise le mostro a su padre…

— ¿Cómo lo sabe...?

—No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?

Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:

—Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...

—Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos; Blaise Zabini que siempre quiso saber cómo era su padre, logro verlo; Theodore Nott se vio así mismo con la familia que tanto anhela. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.

Continuó:

—El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por qué no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?

Harry se puso de pie.

—Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.

— ¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?

— ¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.

Harry lo miró asombrado.

—Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.

En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a Scabbers de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.

* * *

_Se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias._

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO!**


End file.
